


Hitting the Showers

by pairatime



Category: The OC
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During 01X09 (The Heights), Ryan tackled Luke on the soccer field, later they meet up in the Locker room and work things out…kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank love_vargas for being the best beta in the world and making sure this was as good as story as it could be.

Ryan took a deep breath as he pushed open the double doors of the locker room. His body still hyped from the laps he’d been ordered to run as punishment for tackling Luke.

His skin was sticky with sweat under his shirt, his muscles burned, and even his bones ached. He’d let himself go in the last few months, he hadn’t been active enough. If he was going to be on the team he’d have to do something about that. Maybe he could get Seth to run with him.

But now he just wanted to take a long hot shower. Since everyone else had come and gone already, he planned to take his time and do just that. He walked straight back to the larger communal shower stopping only long enough at the edge to kick off his shoes and pull off his socks.

He shivered a bit at the cold tile, “you’d think a rich school like this would heat the floors” he thought aloud as he stepped under one of the shower heads and reached for the knob. A gasp escaped him as the water blasted him. The jets pricking his skin both hotter and with more force than he was used to from a school shower. He let his body adjust as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side. He closed his eyes, just feeling the warmth wash over his muscles, relaxing and soothing them, until the sound of splashing distracted him from the sensations.

Ryan just noticed the form of someone through the streaming water and his half opened eyes when he felt strong hands pushing him. Dazed from the fatigue and the heat he staggered, unable to fight the force. His feet slipping on the wet floor as his body kept moving until he felt pressure constricting his chest. He was pinned, his back pressed into the slick tile wall as a strong forearm was thrust across his chest.

“What is your problem Atwood?!”

“Back off man,” Ryan called back as soon as he recognizes the voice and placed the form holding him to the wall. He pushed against the blonds’ chest as he spoke but Luke’s muscles didn’t give under the force even as he felt the cascading water running over his fingers as he kept pushing against the cotton covered form.

“What is it Atwood.”

“I saw you and Marissa,” he saw Luke blink and look at him oddly at the words and felt the muscles give under his next shove. His hands fumbled for the shower knob, twisting the metal and stopping the cascade of water. He brushed his fingers through his hair as he tried to stop the drops of water over his eyes so he could see Luke clearly. “I saw you two.”

“You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”

“You blew it with her,” Ryan ignored the flustered sound in Luke’s voice as he stepped closer meeting him eye to eye.

“It’s not about her.”

Ryan heard Luke’s words at the same moment he felt fingers curling in his hair and rough fabric rubbing against the length of his body and lips pressed to his own. And just as fast it was all gone and he could see Luke moving, saying something he couldn’t make out over the pounding in his chest that was echoed in his ears.

***

Luke stared at his shin, his numb shin as he pulled off the ice pack and felt the warmth start to return. He knew Ryan had been pissed at him for what he’d done to Marissa. He could understand that. But they had gotten past that, they seemed fine now. At the first practice Ryan had even listened to his tips for passing the ball better. So what happened?

The sound of opening doors pulled Luke out of his thoughts for a moment until he saw Ryan jog right by the first aid room without a glance and it brought it all back. He kept trying to help the guy. He’d come forward about the fire after helping Ryan get out. He’s helped Ryan’s mother when he could, he’s slowed down Ms. Cooper for the guy and that wasn’t something sane people did, but he had. He kept helping him and then the guy pulled this. What kept him trying to help? What made him want to help Ryan and why did he care so much that Ryan be cool with him?

Luke got up about the same moment he heard the water start but he wasn’t going to wait. He wanted to know what was up, what was between him and Ryan, and he wasn’t going to wait anymore. He walked right into the large shower just as Ryan was dropping his burgundy shirt to the floor and just stood there under the water, half dressed. His eyes closed with a slack look of fatigue. Luke just walked right to him.

Taking advantage of the fact that Ryan had just started to turn when Luke reached the other man he use that to force Ryan’s back to the wall. Pinning him there, his arm to Ryan’s chest as he yelled at the guy, ignoring the water pouring over them.

Luke ignored Ryan’s reply, both his words and weak shove; he knew neither answered his question so he demanded his answer again.

Marissa? What did she have to do with this? She didn’t make him save Ryan at the house. She didn’t make him want to help Ryan. He’d never really talked to Marissa about Ryan, he just always came up and they where over now anyways. Ryan should like that but that still didn’t answer his question.

Yes he’d messed up with Marissa, really fucked it up but this wasn’t about her. This was about Ryan and him. He watched as Ryan ran his hand through his own hair and then stepped closer, right there, so close. Ryan who had taken his world, his reality, and dumped it upside down in less than a month. Ryan who wouldn’t stay out of his mind; Ryan who was right there.

Luke felt the slick strands of hair between his fingers and heat pressed against his body before he realized that he was kissing Ryan. Tasting water and something else, something different. Something that was Ryan.

And then panic, fear. It flooded his veins; he tried to keep his feet under him as he stumbled back. His mouth shouting some random threat as his legs found their balance with the ground and he bolted from the shower, from Ryan.

He didn’t regain control until he flew through the outer doors and felt the chill of an evening breeze on his soaked uniform. Luke let himself collapse against the wall as he just breathed in and out, in and out…what…what had he done?!


	2. School the next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day and Luke has to deal with that happened in the showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been like two and a half years but here's more. Not sure when or if even more will come but we'll see.

His head was pounding. That was really all he could feel let alone think about. After what seemed like an eternality his head started to throb less letting him feel the rest of his body. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing given his parched mouth and arching stomach. That the hell had he done last night? 

Luke finally gave in and opened his eyes. Pain stabbed at them as the light raced past his eyelids. Luke let out a cruse as he shut them tight again before opening them again, slowly this time.

He looked about at the beach beyond the glass doors for a few minutes while he worked up the effort to move, his body groaning against his decision to move. He took in the room around him, trying to place it. He was in his family’s beach house, he didn’t remember coming here. He remembered…the locker room. Then...scotch. He’d grabbed a bottle of his dad’s scotch and hit the beach. That would account for the head and mouth and stomach. He must have run into someone, someone under the comforter next time him.

Luke studied the soft white comforter for a few minutes trying to size up the shape under it without having to actually look. But his still throbbing head kept that plan from working so he reached over and took a deep breathe before taking hold of the bedding. He’s never been this nervous about finding out who he’d slept with before. And this wasn’t the first time he’s woken up without knowing who was in bed with him…but this was the first time in he thought it may not be…he had to know.

“Luke.”

“Holly it’s you,” Luke blurted out in a rush as the sound of her voice came from the other side of the bed the moment the covers were pulled back.

“Who’d you think it was, grr I need a shower.”

“We had sex, the beach and we came back here,” Luke said as the memories started coming back to him. Drinking most of the bottle, Holly finding him, offering to share some more. The sex, just to prove he could because of the locker-school, he had to get home and change before school, his father would kill him for being late and the coach wouldn’t let him plan on Friday if he skipped either. “Fuck I need to get home.”

Luke tumbled out of the bed landing on the floor in his rush as he started grabbing for his clothing. He shouted something at Holly before he ran out onto the beach pulling his pants on as he went. He was just pulling his hoddie on as he reached the sand and started looking left and right. Which way had they come…he had been by the Crab Shack and that was…right. 

He ran down the beach, cursing the sand for slowing him down.

***

“So, yeah I had this great idea for the Lit Paper but I need to talk to the Prof about it so I’ll catch you latter, alright? Good with that man?” Seth said before he turned and headed down one of the hallways away from the student lounge.

“Sure later,” Ryan called after him before he headed toward the lounge. 

He was almost there then someone reached out of one of the classes rooms and pulled him out of the hall. Ryan brought a fist up swinging at the unknown person only for it to be blocked before he could get any power behind it. “If we fight I win Atwood. I’m bigger and stronger remember.”

“What the hell man,” Ryan yelled at Luke once he heard the voice. “What’s with you attacking me? You may get off on it but I don’t.” Ryan added as he pushed at Luke, creating some space between the two.

“No, that’s not,” Luke shook his head, “Look Ryan, yesterday, the locker-room, didn’t happen, got it. If anyone hears about it I’ll say it was you that did it to me and then pound you, and Seth, into the sand.” Luke threatened as he backed away from Ryan until he was resting against the wall.

Ryan glared and glancing toward the open doorway before answering, “Then maybe you shouldn’t have done it, or at least asked first because right now you don’t look like you can back up that threat,” he countered, frowning as he looked Luke over, noticing the older teen’s blood shot eyes and the way he leaned into the wall as if it was holding him up, “Are you okay? You look kind of hungover, really hungover,” Ryan added as he crossed his arms.

“Well a bottle of scotch will do that to you. And remember what I said because I won’t be this wasted later and if you say something you’re dead,” Luke retorted pushing off the wall and walking out the door, going out of his way to shoulder check Ryan as he did.

***

“Coach?” Luke said in confusion as he stood across from his Coach’s, and Economic teacher’s, deck, “He deliberately-my ankle-and now you want me to help him?” he asked confused and more than a little pissed, of all the things for Coach to ask of him. He’d shared the locker-room with him for a less than a week and he’d- how was he going to make it through the next few months, and extra one-on-one time on top of it. He’d kill Ryan within a month, well kill him or f-no, fuck this can’t be happening.

“Look Ward, whatever beef you two have you need to deal with off the field because Atwood has the making of an excellent striker and with the right support maybe even as good as you. And given you’re graduating the team needs that for next year,” the Coach said, getting right to the point.

“We don’t need him. We’ve been training Marks to take my place and he’s come a long way,” Luke countered as he turned toward the team photos of previous years that covered the walls closest to the Coach’s desk. He found Chip Marks in last years photo right away, standing next to him and the other forwards on the team; which is right were Ryan would be standing this year he realized as he felt his pulse speed up.

“Marks is a great forward but we both know he’s a better winger than striker and the last year hasn’t changed that,” the Coach pointed out before leaning back and crossing his arms as he studies the teen, “So I, the team, need for you to help Atwood. Unless you honestly think Marks can make a better striker than Atwood?” he asked.

“Coach,” Luke, looked back toward the man, letting out a sigh as he though it over. Tommy was good but it had taken him since seventh grade to really take to being a winger, and what was with almost daily practice. Less than a year? Splitting his time between the practice, more homework than ever and that new girl he was dating…he’d never be able to measure up, “No. With the right training and practice Atwood will make a great striker but…” Luke trailed off as he turned away from his coach again as he ran his hand over his face trying to hide all the sweat he felt dripping down it.

“Then what is this all about? You’ve never fought me over something that helps the team like this before. And I don’t even have to check to know you haven’t done it with Coach Sinclair so what’s going on Ward,” the Coach asked, his voice becoming quieter as he uncrossed his hands.

“I just-Ryan is-I don’t know,” Luke answered before shaking his head, he couldn’t tell coach, not this. He couldn’t tell anyone. No one could know what he’d done. “No, it’s nothing. I’ll deal with it and I’ll help him. Anything for the team right,” Luke added with a smile. It’s for the team. He’d do it with Ryan for the team, no not, training, practice. He’d help Ryan practice for the team. Fuck one of them would be dead by Thanksgiving.

***

“Still trying to get caught up on the summer reading hu?”

Ryan looked up from the short story he was in the middle of at the sound of Luke’s voice but didn’t answer, just gave the older blonde a look before returning to his reading. He was way behind and needed to get caught up.

“You really don’t talk. Whatever, I had Coach last period and he wants me to run you through some drills while the rest of the team ready for the game on Friday so make sure you’re on time because we have a lot to get through if you’re going to be ready to play once your suspension is up,” Luke explained with a nod before starting to back away.

“What?” Ryan said as he looked up puzzled. Why was Luke even talking to him after his threats this morning, and why would they be practicing together? “Why?” he repeated again.

“Look, Coach likes every player to take the field in every game even if it’s only for a couple plays, even the new guys. So unless it’s a really tight game you’ll see play time in a couple weeks but you started late, practice started almost three weeks ago but you’re not the only late comer so it’s not a big deal but it does mean some extra work to make sure your up to it,” Luke explained as he stepped back toward the table.

Ryan shook his head and closed his book, “that’s not what I meant. Why would you help me? After what-“ Ryan stopped himself long enough make sure no one was near, “after the locker-room I’d figure you’d want me off the team,” he questioned as he studied Luke. That morning the guy tells him to stay away and now offering one on one practice? Just how weird was this place. 

Glancing around Luke sat down at the table and leaned closer to Ryan before answering, “This isn’t my idea but Coach thinks you make a good forward and might have the makings of a striker if you work at it so he thinks I should help you out and yeah I’m the captain, a forward and striker too so yeah I get it and I can’t really tell him no unless I tell him why and I’m not about to tell him that I keep thinking about k-“ Luke cut himself off as he let out a breathe and leaned back, “I’m not telling him so consider me your coach. Be ready and on the field by three,” Luke finished as he pushed himself off the table.

“And if I don’t feel like it?” Ryan asked as he too leaned back. Mauling over the fact that Luke is still thinking about their kiss. It hadn’t even been that good, to fast and sudden. Plus all the water and no follow up. Luke had to have had better Ryan though still puzzled by it.

“Look Ryan are you still on the team or not? Because if you are these are Coach’s orders. You don’t like them then taking them up with him. Unless you want to do us both a favor and quit, then just don’t bother to show up at all,” Luke said as he grabbed his backpack from the floor and headed off without a backward glance.

Ryan leaned back and frowned after him before reopening his book and getting back to his reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I have a tumblr I am trying to use to update and talk about my fics, [HERE](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pairatime). I will try and start using it more and see how it goes.


End file.
